The Slow Path
by ArdisMay
Summary: Three months after Donna has her memories returned and the Doctor looses his immortality the two are learning to live in domestic bliss but as always, nothing is as it seems with the Doctor. AU Planet of the Dead. Second in this series.
1. Chapter 1

"Donna," he whined opening the door to their new room, "the toaster isn't working again," he announced making his way to her bed when she didn't stir. She pulled the blue comforter tighter around her knowing what was about to happen as she could feel him pulling on them trying to see her face, "well what did you do to it," she snorted trying to muffle her laughter and hide her smile. The Doctor plopped down next to her, "nothing," he blew out causing his hair to jerk. Opening her eyes Donna peered up at the pouting Time Lord, "did you put it back together right," she taunted knowing full well the toaster was probably the latest item to make it on his to do list. Why he thought none of their appliances worked fast or good enough she would never know, "yep," he assured her admitting to what she already knew.

Pushing herself up in bed she sighed, "We're not buying another. We have only been here almost three months and have gone through four," she barked. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her stomach, "I just isn't as good as the TARDIS," he reassured, "it's not my fault I miss you while you sleep," he complained. "What time is it," she questioned, "eight," he replied staring intensely at her, "eight and you didn't wake me," she shrieked jumping out of bed. She paused glaring at him, "why didn't my alarm go off," she hollered grabbing clothes out of her closet noticing the Doctor looking away quickly, "what did you do to my clock," Donna shot picking out bra and panties from her drawer. The Doctor caught his tongue between his teeth thinking, "I was trying to set it up so it would gradually wake you," he insisted. Donna walked over to the bed, "aww that's so sweet," she smiled leaning in and pecking the Doctor's lips, "but leave my things alone next time. If you want to tinker go visit Jack." Hurrying out of her room and past the he had begged for when picking out their new Cardiff apartment Donna made it to the bathroom quickly brushing her teeth and throwing on her skirt and blouse before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Coming out she saw the Doctor pouring her coffee into a travel mug, "you're such a wonderful little housewife," she joked taking the thermos from him and giving him a peck on the lips, "Donna, you really don't need to come to work with me," he protested. She reached out interlacing their fingers with her left hand, "I promised Jack I would help get Torchwood's paperwork organized. You can take me on a proper date anywhere you please tonight," she reasoned. Grinning at this he reached for his own thermos of tea following her rush out of the door sonicing the lock as he strode down the hall.

Jack smiled seeing them arrive holding hands like usual, it was good to see the doctor so relaxed and happy, so free for the first time in his long life, "and what took you too long," he jokingly chided, "did Donna preoccupy you with her womanly wiles or did you preoccupy her with yours," he winked. Rolling her eyes Donna gave the Doctor's hand a squeeze, "this dumbo broke my alarm trying to 'make it better,'" she motioned air quotes mocking him lightly. She grinned turning to the Doctor before giving him a peck on his cheek, "I'll be down in archives trying to sort out the mess," she told the both of them.

Donna had been feeling queasy all morning, maybe it was just the coffee the Doctor made, it was strong even for her. Surrounded by boxes and stacks of paper Donna sometimes felt this task would never tire, but she was proud of all the progress she had made already. She was down to one row, everything else having been thoroughly organized into a simple alphabetic system. Pausing she steadied herself on the shelf "you okay," Gwen asked startling her, Donna smiled, "yeah, always. Just feeling a bit sick," she confided. Sitting the book down she had retrieved while down there Gwen walked over next to her, "you sure? You don't look well. You aren't," she trailed off looking at her stomach. "No," Donna gulped, "not possible." Gwen smiled knowingly, "he is an alien, what if he has super sperm," she laughed. Donna threw her head back laughing, "we haven't," she let on. "Really," Gwen pushed, "not once," she questioned. Shaking her head she could feel the blush creep across her cheeks, "we're taking it slow. He doesn't want to rush me," she admitted. Gwen picked the book back up, "alright then," she responded, "I'll leave you to your work," she smirked thinking Jack would kill for this news.

Working away all day Donna was focused on finishing the last aisle, "fancy a late lunch," the Doctor asked sneaking up and pulling her into his arms, "hands," she shouted out of old habit causing them both to giggle, "sorry," she apologized wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him, "this is all fun. I truly enjoy it," he began, "but," she interrupted. He leaned in capturing her lips, "I have something to show you," he confessed. Donna breathed him in, "does this have anything to do with that proper date I said you could take me on," she joked. The Doctor let go of her taking her hand in his, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," he grinned leading her up the stairs.

After they had driven for twenty minutes Donna was beginning to get restless, "where are we going spaceman," she finally questioned. The Doctor glanced over at her, "it's a surprise. We're almost there," he said pulling over on the side of the road. Looking around Donna was confused as the Doctor hurried out of the car and over to her side, opening the door for her, "close your eyes," he commanded, "just humor an old time lord," he said noticing Donna about to protest. Thankfully she did as told, which didn't happen often, as the Doctor covered her eyes with his hands just to make sure. They walked for a few feet the Doctor leading her from behind, constantly bumping into her although his close presence was something she had gotten very attached to in the last three months. Turning her he removed his hands from her face wrapping them around her waist, "you can open them," he cooed into her ear.

"It's so, it's so, what is it," she finally formed words, looking up at him. The Doctor snuggled her tighter, "well, hopefully with a little work and a yes from you, ours," he hoped. She shook her head in surprise, "what," she questioned confused, "come one," he bubbled with joy unable to contain his eagerness. "That flat is too small for us," he told her this isn't as big as the TARDIS but it could be home," he offered. Showing her around the house the Doctor was in his element, "look at the windows. So we can always see the sky and we have a pool and library. The TARDIS can park over there; she'll like that nice shade from the sun and weather. Of course the front door could do with a painting, a dark blue would be ideal. But look at this room with and adjoining door to the master suite, great for a nursery," he exclaimed pulling her from one room to the next.

Donna paused shocked, unsure if she had heard him right, "nursery," she clarified. "Yep," he popped his p, "is it even possible," she queried still stunned. The Doctor gaze into her eyes, "well, I imagine so, through scientific methods if not natural. Jenny was part time lord part human due to her cloning; we could always resort to that, if nothing else works." Donna stood there flabbergasted, as the Doctor caught on, "or um, I'm sorry I just figured that you still wanted children," he softly acknowledged. She licked her lips carefully, "no, Doctor of course I do, I just, I," she paused unable to find the words. "You don't want them with me," he wearily asked. Donna reached her hand up caressing his cheek, "no love that's not it at all. I just, I didn't think it was possible since you're you know an alien. I gave up hope of every having children years ago when I started traveling with you," she confessed.

The Doctor grinned brightly, "you mean you want to have my half time lord half human children?" Donna reached up kissing him, "yes, well as long as it isn't anything out of the ordinary. I might not be able to even get pregnant. I'm rather old to be having children," she worried as he pressed into her. Feeling something rather big she began to blush, "is that a banana in your pocket or are you just excited to see me," she joked. The Doctor returned her blush, "well I do have a banana in my pocket but that isn't it," he clarified as whatever was poking her began to beep and move, "Doctor," she carefully began. "No, no, it's my worm hole detector it's going off, come on," he cheered pulling her arm along with him.

Rushing on the freeway Donna was beginning to become annoyed by the Doctor's insistence, "that way, no there, hurry, faster," he urged. She shot him a glare, "I'm going as fast as I can. It's taking us to London. They pulled up outside the International Gallery, "it seems to have calmed he stated confused by his readings; better have a look around, you wait here." Donna unbuckled her seat belt, "if you think I'm letting you have all the fun sunshine you've changed a bit too much," she growled as the doctor gave her a smirk. He reached his hand for hers, "oh come on," he said pulling her along as a flurry of police cars sprang to life behind them. His little dishes kept spinning around leading them onto an old bus. The Doctor pulled his psychic paper out, allowing them to ride before pushing her into a seat sitting next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

They weren't sitting long when the Doctor pulled out an egg from his pocket, "chocolate," he offered holding the gold wrapped egg up to Donna, which he had already broken into. Rolling her eyes she settled in trying to get comfortable, "that woman to your left. Does she seem odd to you. Like something's wrong," Donna whispered to him as his machine began to make zapping noises again. He began ruffling through his pockets to pull the small machine back out, "oh, here we go. Hold that for me," he said handing her the partially eaten egg, "actually finish it off. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth," he trailed off looking at the machine. "Ah," he exclaimed shaking it, "we've got excitation. I'm picking up something very strange," he mumbled. Donna shook her head shoving the chocolate egg down onto the seat, "I know the feeling," she sighed noticing their bus was being followed by police cars.

Lightly placing her hand on his arm she was beginning to get worried, "Doctor," she rose her voice above a whisper. "Rhondium particles, that's what I'm looking for. This thing detects them, the little dish should go round like that dish there," he went on absorbed in his contraption. The woman on the other side of him was growing increasingly alarmed, "right now a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those," she hissed. Continuing to fiddle with his pocket electronic, he gave it a few flicks, "oh, the little dish is going round," he proclaimed, "and round, and round, oh blimey," he gulped standing up. The nervous woman watched the Doctor curiously, "fascinating," she said intrigued as the dish exploded with a bang sending the dish flying towards the front as it continued to beep and move faster and faster, "excuse me do you mind," an older woman asked glaring at him.

"Sorry, that was my little dish," he replied preoccupied as the dark haired woman looked on, "can't you turn that thing off," she questioned annoyed. Donna recognized his facial expression having become quite used to it during their time traveling together. It was his oh crap look, as he hurried back to their seat, "what's your name," he asked the younger woman. "Christina," she replied as he wrapped his arms around Donna holding onto the bus, "Christina hold on tight. Everyone hold on," he ordered as the bus shook sending them bouncing about as electricity spiked through it and everything went black.

Donna could feel his arms leave her as her head bumped into the window repeatedly, "driver stop the bus," she heard him shout causing him to slam the breaks and them all to come to a jolting stop. When the light reappeared the Doctor was in the aisle way, slowly he stood taking account of himself then Donna and the rest of the bus. Absorbing the view outside he forced the doors open to have a look. Following after him Donna, Christina, and the driver hurried off followed by the rest, "end of the line. Call it a hunch but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton," he hinted. As Donna looked around seeing sand as far as her eyes could see, "we're in the desert," she huffed as the Doctor dropped to the ground examining the sand. Christina walked up next to him, "but that's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them," she insisted, "like when all those planets were in the sky," another man stated. Smirking to herself Donna met the Doctor's eyes for a moment sharing a look, "but it was Earth that moved back then wasn't it? This whole time it's us, we've moved. The whole bus," he speculated prompting the first man to reply, "oh man we're on another world," he sputtered.

Christina dropped her bag next to them pulling a pair of sunglasses out, "ready for every emergency," she quipped. The Doctor looked up at her noticing this, "me to," he beamed removing his glasses before using the sonic to tint them. She watched him ignoring Donna, "and what's your name," she asked. "I'm Donna, he's the Doctor," she introduced the two of them, "name, not rank," Christina replied. Looking up at Donna's crossed arms he knew better than to get on her bad side, "the Doctor," he affirmed. Christina looked at him strangely, "surname?" Rolling her eyes she answered for him, "the Doctor," Donna repeated. "You're called the Doctor," she countered. Donna watched his investigating, "yeah he is," she huffed.

Muttering under her breath Christina turned away from the two of them, "that's not a name. It's a psychological condition." "Are you done playing with the sand yet," Donna demanded, "funny sort of sand. There's a trace of something else," he paused tasting it, "ack. Not good." She shook her head putting a hand out to help him up, "well it wouldn't be dumbo it's sand," she shot. He took her hand dusting himself off, "it tastes like. Never mind," he trailed off. Donna grabbed his arm, "what is it, what's wrong," she worried.

"Hold on a minute. I saw you mate. You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen," he accused interrupting them. Feeling him tense Donna interlaced her fingers with his, "humans on buses, always blaming me. Look, if you must know I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole, no danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big and we drive right through it," he responded. Donna however wasn't put at ease, having flashbacks of Midnight; at least here he couldn't die by being thrown off the bus. The Driver puffed his chest out, "then were is it? There's nothing, just sand," he trilled.

Letting go of Donna's hand he walked to the back of the bus bending over grabbing a handful of sand, "all right, if you want proof. We drove through this," he said throwing sand it to the air having it ripple like rocks on a lake as all watched surprised, "and that's," Christina began. "A door in space," the Doctor cut her off. Donna took his hand again, "on the other side of that is home," she questioned rubbing his hand. The Driver stepped closer to the wormhole, "we can get to London through there? What are we waiting for then," he said hurrying towards it. "No don't! The bus came through but we can't. I said don't," he warned as the driver plunged through it electrocuting him into a skeleton as the all watched on in horror.

The young man who had accused the Doctor earlier dropped to his bum, hitting the sand, "he was a skeleton man. He was bones, just bones," he muttered in disbelief. The Doctor frowned seeing the shock across all their faces, "it was the bus. Look at the damage that was the bus protecting us. Great big box made of metal," he explained. Christina looked over at him, "like a faraday cage," she asked. Donna gave her a quick glance, "like in a thunderstorm," she pushed as another boy came up, "yeah, safest place is inside a car because the metal conducts the lightning. We did it in school," he interjected. Christina's face dropped, "but if we can only travel back inside the bus, a faraday cage needs to be closed. That things been ripped wide open," she worried.

Feeling Donna dig her fingers into his trying not to let her apprehension show he gave her a light reassuring squeeze, "slightly different dynamics. With a wormhole there's enough metal to make it work. I think. I hope," he offered. Leaning into him Donna felt hopeless, "we have to drive a broken down bus that's buried in the sand through that hole," she sighed, "and we've got nothing but our bare hands," Christina added. The Doctor strained his neck, "I'd say nine and a half tons but the point still stands, yes," he confirmed.

Clapping her hands together Christina smiled, "then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline! Which starts with a leader," she announced. The Doctor grinned, "yes, at last, thank you," he began before being cut off, "well thank goodness you've got me! Everyone do exactly as I say. Inside the bus immediately," she ordered. "Bit bossy," he sunk looking for sympathy from Donna, who just gave him a look. The younger boy spoke up, "is it safe in there," he asked causing Christina to turn back to him, "I don't think anything's safe anymore but it it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here I'd say baking is slower. Come on all of you, right now," she commanded turning to the Doctor, "and you the Doctor," she mocked. He looked to Donna who was unable to hide her huge grin, "yes ma'am," he replied pulling Donna along with him.


End file.
